Before I Fall
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: Patricia Williamson has it all: the perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, perfect life. Friday is just a normal day in her life. Instead it turns out to be her last. But Patricia wakes up again, reliving the day she dies till she gets it right, and discovers the true value of everything she is in danger of losing.
1. Prolouge

**Ok so I love the book Before I Fall, it is one of my favorite books so I decided to make it Anubis style. Cuz I love Anubis and The book so yea. I do not own House Of Anubis or Before I Fall. I own nothing**.

* * *

Prolouge:

_They say that just before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes, but that's not how it happened for me. _

_ To be honest, I'd always thought the whole final-moment, mental life scan thing sounded pretty awful. Somethings are better left buried and forgotten, as my mom would say. I'd be happy to forget all of fifth grade, for example (the glasses-and-pink-braces period), and does anybody want to relive the first day of middle school? Add in all of the boring family vacations, pointless algebra classes, period cramps, and bad kisses I barely lived through the first time around..._

_ The truth is, though, I wouldn't have minded reliving my greatest hits: when Benji and I first hooked up in the middle of the dance floor at homecoming, so everyone saw and knew we were together; when Amber, KT, Joy, and I got drunk and tried to make snow angels in May, leaving person-sized imprints in Joy's lawn; my sweet-sixteen party, when we set out a hundred tea lights and danced on the table in the backyard; the time Amber and I pranked Poppy Clarke on Halloween, got chases by the cops, and laughed so hard we almost threw up—the things I wanted to remember, the things I_ _wanted to be remembered for. _

_ But before I died I didn't think of Benji, or any other guy. I didn't think of all the outrageous things I'd done with my friends. I didn't think of all the outrageous things I'd done with my friends. I didn't even think of my family, or the way the morning light turns the walls in my bedroom the color of cream, or the way the azaleas outside my windows smell in July, a mixture of honey and cinnamon. _

_Instead, I thought of Amelia Pinces. _

_Specifically, I thought of the time in fourth grade when Amber announced in front of the whole gym class that she wouldn't have Amelia on her dodgeball team. "She's too fat" Amber blurted out. "You could hit her with your eyes closed". I wasn't friends with Amber yet, but even then she had this way of saying things that made them hilarious, and I laughed along with everyone else while Amelia's face turned as purple as the underside of a storm cloud. _

_ That's what I remembered in that before-death instant, when I was supposed to be having some big revelation about my past: the smell of varnish and the squeak of our sneakers on the polished floor; the_ _tightness of my polyester shorts; the laughter echoing around the big, empty space like there were way more than twenty-five people in the gym. _

_And Amelia's face. _

_The weird thing is that I hadn't thought about that in forever. It was one of those memories I didn't even know I remembered, if you know what I mean. It's not like Amelia was traumatized or anything. That's just the kind of thing that kids do to each other. It's no big deal. There's always going to be a person laughing and somebody getting laughed at. It happens every day, in every school, in every town in America—probably in the world, for all I know. The whole point of growing up is learning to stay on the laughing side. _

_Amelia wasn't very fat to begin with—she had some baby weight lon her face and stomach—and before high school she'd lost that and grown three inches. She even became friends with Amber. They played field hockey together and said hi in the halls. One time, our freshmen year, Amelia brought it up at a party—we were all pretty tipsy—and we laughed and laughed, Vicky most of all, until her face turned almost as purple as it had all those years ago in the gym. _

_ That was weird thing number one. _

_ Even weirder than that was the fact that we'd all just been talking about it—how it would be just before you died, I mean. I don't remember exactly how it came up, except that KT was complaining that I always got shotgun and refusing to wear her seat belt. She kept leaning forward into the front seat to scroll through Amber's iPod, even though I was supposed to have deejay privileges. I was trying to explain my "greatest hits" theory of death, and we were all picking out what those would be. Amber picked finding out that she got into Duke, obviously, and Joy—who was bitching about the cold, as usual, and threatening to drop dead right there of pneumonia—participated long enough to say she wished she could relive her first hookup with Jerome Clarke forever, which surprised no one. Amber and KT were smoking, and freezing rain was coming in through the cracked-open windows. The road was narrow and winding, and on either side of us the dark, stripped branches of trees lashed back and forth, like the wind had set them dancing._

_ KT put on "Splinter" by Fallacy to piss Joy off, maybe because she was sick of her whining. It was Joy's song with Jerome, who had dumped her in September. Joy called her a bitch and unbuckled her seat belt, leaning forward and trying to grab the iPod. Amber complained that someone was elbowing her in the neck. The cigarette dropped from her mouth and landed between her thighs. She started cursing and trying to brush the embers off the seat cushion and KT and Joy were still fighting and I was trying to talk over them, reminding them all of the time we'd made snow angels in May. The tires skidded a little on the wet road, and the car was full of cigarette smoke, little wisps rising like phantoms in the air. _

_ Then all of a sudden there was a flash of white in front of the car. Amber yelled something—words I couldn't make out, something like sit or shit or sight—and suddenly the car was flipping off the road and into the black mouth of the woods. I heard a horrible, screeching sound—metal on metal, glass shattering, a car folding in two—and smelled fire. I had time to wonder whether Amber had put her cigarette out. _

_ Then Amelia Pinche's face came rising out of the past. I heard laughter echoing and rolling all around me, swelling into a scream. Then Nothing. _

_The thing is, you don't get to know. It's not like you wake up with a bad feeling in your stomach. You don't see shadows where there shouldn't be any. You don't remember to tell your parents that you love them or—in my case—remember to say good-bye to them at all. _

_ If you're like me, you wake up seven minutes and forty-seven seconds before your best friend is supposed to be picking you up. You're too busy worrying about how many roses you're going to get on Cupid Day to do anything more than throw on your clothes, brush your teeth, and pray to God you left your makeup in the bottom of your messenger bag so you can do it in the car. _

_ If you're like me, your last day starts like this:_

* * *

**Ok here is the prolouge. Im just really hoping once I put this up everything stays how I put it up. Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. I am also working very hard on The Summer Diaries and I Know All. Tell me what you think and keep reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

"Beep, beep" Amber calls out. A few weeks ago my mom yelled at her for blasting her horn at six fifty-five every morning, and this is Ambers solution.  
"I'm coming!" I shout back, even though she can see me pushing out the front door, trying to put on my coat and wrestle my binder into my bag at the same time.  
At the last second, my eight-year-old sister, Piper, tugs at me.  
"What?" I whirl around. She has little-sister radar for when i'm busy, late, or on the phone with my boyfriend. Those are always the times she chooses to bother me.  
"You forgot your gloves" she says, except it comes out: "You _forgot_ you _gloveths_". She refuses to go to speech therapy for her lisp, even though all the kids in her grade make fun of her. She says she likes the way she talks.  
I take them from her. They're cashmere and she's probably gotten peanut butter on them. She's always scooping around in jars of the stuff.  
"What did I tell you, Piper?" I say, poking her in the middle of the forehead. "Don't touch my stuff" she giggles like an idiot and I have to hustle her inside while I shut the door. If it were up to her, she would follow me around all dog.  
By the time I make it out of the house, Amber's leaning out the window of the tank. That's what we call her car, an enormous silver Range Rover. (Every time we drive around in it at least one person says, "That thing's not a car, it's a _truck_", and Amber claims she could go head-to-head with an eighteen-wheeler and come out without a scratch). She and Joy are the only two of us with cars that actually belong to them. Joy's car is a tiny black Jetta that we named the Minime. I get to borrow my mom's Accord sometimes; poor KT has to make do with her father's ancient tan Ford Taurus, which hardly runs anymore.  
The air is still and freezing cold. The sky is a perfect, pale blue. The sun has just risen, weak and watery-looking, like it has just spilled itself over the horizon and its too lazy to clean itself up. It's supposed to storm later, but you'd never know.  
I get into the passenger seat. Amber's already smoking and she gestures with the end of her cigarette to the Dunkin' Donuts coffee she got for me.  
"Bagels?" I say.  
"In the back."  
"Sesame?"  
"Obviously" she looks me over once as she pulls out of my driveway. "Nice skirt"  
"You too."  
Lindsay tips her head, acknowledging the compliment. We're actually wearing the same skirt. There are only two days of the year when Amber, Joy, KT, and I deliberately dress the same: Pajama Day during Spirit Week, because we all bought cute matching sets at Victoria's Secret last Christmas, and Cupid Day. We spent three hours at the mall arguing about whether to go for pink or red outfits—I hate pink; Amber lives in it—and we finally settled on black miniskirts and some red fur-trimmed tank tops we found in the clearance bin at Nordstrom.  
Like I said, those are the only times we _deliberately_ look alike. But the truth is at my high school, Robert Frobisher High, everyone kind of looks the same. There's no official uniform—it's a public school—but you'll see the same outfit of Seven jeans, gray New Balance sneakers, a white T-shirt, and a colored North Face fleece jacket on nine out of ten students. Even the guys and the girls dress the same,  
except our jeans are tighter and we have to blow out our hair every day. It's Connecticut: being like the people around you is the whole point.  
That's not to say that out high school doesn't have its freaks—it does—but even the freaks are freaky in the same way. The Eco-Geeks ride their bikes to school and wear clothing made of hemp and never wash their hair, like having dreadlocks will somehow help curb the emission of greenhouse gases. The Drama Queens carry big bottles of lemon tea and wear scarves even in summer and don't talk in class because they're "conserving their voice". The Math League members always have ten times more books than anyone else and actually still use their lockers and walk around with permanently nervous expressions, like they're just waiting for somebody to yell, "Boo!"  
I don't mind it, actually. Sometimes Amber and I make plans to run away after graduation and crash in a loft in New York City with this tattoo artist her stepbrother knows, but secretly I like living in Ridgeview. It's reassuring, if you know what I mean.  
I lean forward, trying to apply mascara without gouging my eye out. Amber's never been the most careful driver and has a tendency to jerk the wheel around, come to sudden stops, and then gun the engine.  
"Alfie better send me a rose" Amber says as she shoots through one stop sign and nearly breaks my neck slamming on the breaks at the next one. Alfie is Amber's on-again, off-again boyfriend. They've broken up a record thirteen times since the start of the school year.  
"I had to sit next to Benji while he filled out the request form" I say, rolling my eyes. "It was like forced labor"  
Ben and I have been going out since October, but I've been in love with him since sixth grade, when he was too cool to talk to me. Ben was my first crush, or at least my first _real_ crush. I did once kiss Eddie Miller in third grade, but that obviously doesn't count since we'd just exchanged dandelion rings and were pretending to be husband and wife.  
"Last year I got twenty-two roses." Amber flicks her cigarette butt out of the window and leans over for a slurp of coffee. "I'm going for twenty-five this year"  
Each year before Cupid Day the student council sets up a booth outside the gym. For two dollars each, you can buy your friends Valograms—roses with little notes attached to them—and then they get delivered by Cupids (usually freshman or sophomore girls trying to get in good with the upperclassmen) throughout the day.  
"I'd be happy with fifteen," I say. It's a big deal how many roses you get. You can tell who's popular and who isn't by the number of roses they're holding. It's bad if you get under ten and humiliating if you don't get more than five—it basically means that you're either ugly or unknown. Probably both. Sometimes people scavenge for dropped roses to add to their bouquets, but you can always tell.  
"So" Amber shoots me a sideways glance. "Are you excited? The big day. Opening night." She laugh. "No pun intended"  
I shrug and turn toward the window, watching my breath frost the pane.  
"It's no big deal"  
Ben's parents are away this weekend, and a couple of weeks ago he asked me if I could spend the whole night at his house. I knew he was really asking if I wanted to have sex. We've gotten semi-close a few times, but it's always been in the back of his dad's BMW or in somebody's basement or in my den with my parents asleep upstairs, and it's always felt wrong. So when he asked me to stay the night, I said yes without thinking about.  
Amber squeals and hits her palm against the steering wheel. "No big deal? Are you kidding? My baby's growing up."  
"Oh, please" I feel heat creeping up my neck and know my skin's probably going red and splotchy. It does this whenever I'm embarrassed. All the dermatologists, creams, and powders in Liverpool don't help. When I was younger kids used to sing, _"What's red and white and weird all over? Patricia Williamson!"_  
I shake my head a little and rub the vapor off the window. Outside the world sparkles, like it's been coated in varnish. "When did you and Alfie do it, anyway? Like three months ago?"  
"Yeah, but we've been making up for lost time since then" Amber rocks against her seat.  
"Gross."  
"Don't worry, kid. You'll be fine."  
"Don't call me kid." This is one reason I'm happy I decided to have sex with Benji tonight: so Amber and KT won't make fun of me anymore. Thankfully, since Joy's still a virgin it means I won't be the very last one, either. Sometimes I feel like out of the four of us I'm always the one tagging along, just there for the ride. "I told you it was no big deal."  
"If you say so."  
Amber made me nervous, so I count all the mailboxes as we go by. I wonder if by tomorrow everything will look different to me; I wonder if I'll look different to other people. I hope so. We pull up to KT's house before Amber can even honk, the front door swings open and KY starts picking her way down the icy walkway, balancing on three-inch heels, like she can't get out of her house fast enough.  
"Nipply outside much?" Amber says as KT slides into the car. As usual she's wearing only a thin leather jacket, even though the weather report said the high would be in the mid-twenties.  
"What's the point of looking cute if you can't show it off?" KT shimmies her boobs and we crack up. It's impossible to stay stressed when she's around, and the knot in my stomach loosens.  
KT makes a clawing gesture with her hand and I pass her a coffee. We all take it the same way: large hazelnut, no sugar, extra cream.  
"Watch where you're sitting. You'll squish the bagels." Amber frowns into the rearview mirror.  
"You know you want a piece of this." KT gives he butt a smack and we all laugh again.  
"Save it for Muffin, your horn dog."  
Steve Dough is KT's latest victim. She calls him Muffin because of his last name, and because he's yummy (_she_ says; he looks too greasy for me, and he always smells like pot.) They have been hooking up for a month and a half now.  
KT's the most experienced of any of us. She lost her virginity sophomore year and has already had sex with two different guys. She was the one who told me she was sore after the first couple of times she had sex, which made me ten times more nervous. It may sound crazy, but I never really thought of it as something physical, something that would make you sore, like soccer or horseback riding. I'm scared that I won't know what to do, like when we used to play basketball in gym and I'd always forget who I was supposed to be guarding or when I should pass the ball and when I should dribble it.  
"Mmm, Muffin." KT puts a hand on her stomach. "I'm starving"  
"There's a bagel for you," I say.  
"Sesame?" KT asks.  
"Obviously," Amber and I say at the same time. Amber winks at me.  
Just before we get to school we roll down the windows and blast Mary J. Blige's "No More Drama." I close my eyes and think back to homecoming and my first kiss with Benji, when he pulled me toward him on the dance floor and suddenly my lips were on his and his tongue was sliding under my tongue and I could feel the heat from all the colored lights pressing down on me like a hand, and the music seemed to echo somewhere behind my ribs, making my heart flutter and skip in time. The cold air coming through the window makes my throat hurt and the bass comes through the soles of my feet just like it did that night, when I thought I would never be happier; it goes all the way up to my head, making me dizzy, like the whole car is going to split apart from the sound.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long I've been trying hard to make this good and long. I'll try to update my other fanfics! Please review and tell your friends. Plus i'd love to know if any of you have written or read any good fanfics, if so please tell me! Bye! **


End file.
